


Safe

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, post Girls Gone Wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Finn had been sleeping with Sara in the same room for weeks now. Sara had been the one to suggest it but she had done the best she could not to push. She wanted to be sure Finn was safe, that was all. Finn had slept a lot better with Sara there. She seemed to understand that with Sara at her side her safety was never going to be punctured again. Sara had been a good, caring friend to her. Enough so that Finn found herself wanting... more. She had been the one to move closer to Sara. She had always been close to Sara but now she moved to wrap an arm around Sara, nestling closer. Sara smiles slightly down at her, kissing her forehead softly. She still won't push. Finn ends up moving closer. By now she is all but rubbing herself against Sara's side. The sense of safety is what is driving her to be bolder.


End file.
